Begin Again
by LaughterIsLife
Summary: Sylvia reflect on events happening before Dally's death.


**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at writing a Sylvia/Dallas and Dallas/OFC (well kind of, the OC is actually SlashsAngel from twitter…GO FOLLOW HER!) I hope I kept Dallas in character for the brief time he's present.**

She knew that this time it was over for good. Although she wouldn't know that it wasn't for the reasons she thought it was until the end of that week. She had wondered all that week why he felt as if it was truly over. Maybe it was because she was unfaithful, but it wasn't like he had never cheated on her as well. After all, Dallas Winston was no saint. As she stood in the autumn air, she remembered the last time they talked.

_ "I love you, Dallas! You gotta believe me!" Sylvia yelled. Tears were threatening to fall. She was willing to use any means possible to get him to stay. Dallas just looked at her with a look that she couldn't decipher at the time. Looking back, she realized that he had let his guard down and she hurt him. She hurt him by saying she loved him, because he thought she was lying. This blonde haired hood with the bluest eyes she had ever seen had her heart, and she knew he didn't believe her._

_ "Two-timing me while I was in the cooler was a GREAT way to show that you love me!" Dallas shouted, sarcasm dripping from his words. Sylvia just looked at him._

_ "It ain't like you've never cheated on me Dallas!"she said, her voice going a few octaves higher than normal as her anger rose. She had seen him earlier that day, before he came to see her, with a different girl. _

_ "Just give me the damn ring Sylvia," he said with no emotion in his voice. Sylvia pulled it off her finger and threw it at him._

_ "I hope I never have to see your face again, Dallas!" she yelled as she walked away._

She regretted saying that to him. She never had the chance to make up with him. Usually they'd break up for a few days, but it seemed to be that he had been two-timing her with some other girl for awhile. How had she been so blind? It didn't change the fact that she loved him, no matter what her actions said. She got bored, waiting for him when he was in the cooler. Half the time, she wasn't even interested in the guy she was pursuing. She just did it for fun, something to keep her mind off the face that Dallas had once again gotten arrested. She had been past worrying about it. She had just accepted it. Her mind drifted back to that night, that horrible night when she saw all those cops car as a friend was driving her home.

_The red and blue lights were flashing. Sylvia saw a body on the ground. 'I wonder if Tim Shepard got himself killed,' she thought to herself. She saw the Curtis boys as well as Steve Randle and Two-Bit Mathews. When she saw the blonde hair on the body, her heart sunk. She made her friend stop the car. Mathews was the first to acknowledge her._

_ "Dallas is dead. He bluffed with his heater and the cops shot him down," Two-Bit said. It was odd to her, seeing the comic of the group being so serious. She let out a sob at the confirmation that it was Dallas. She saw his new girl walking up and simply left. _

Now, Sylvia stood at the grave of Dallas James Winston. Dead at seventeen. Sylvia choked back a sob at she looked at the granite stone.

"Wild and reckless, I don't think I'll ever forget you Dally," Sylvia said. The sun hit the stone in such a way that the granite sort of sparkled. Sylvia laughed inwardly. Dallas would hate that fact that the stone _sparkled._ A wave of emotion hit her as she realized she'd never see Dally's reaction to the most random things again. She would never again be able to fantasize about a wedding, the wedding she hoped would eventually happen despite how often they broke up and Dally's avoidance of serious commitment. She believed that he cared about her. He must have if he kept coming back to her.

"I think underneath it all, you did love me, Dallas Winston. You just didn't know how to show it without going soft," she said. Leaves blew in the wind and she could have sworn she heard his voice saying "you're right." She thought she was hearing things and tried to put it out of her mind as she saw a familiar figure walking toward the grave. It was the girl Dally had been with at the time of his death. Sylvia nodded at her, in acknowledgement that she was there. They had never talked to each other before, and weren't going to start now. But both found peace in the fact that someone else had an idea of what they were going through.

"I guess I'll be around to see you again Dal," Sylvia whispered as she turned to walk away, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon.

**A/N: Well, there you have it, my first ever attempt with using Sylvia as the main character as well as having Dallas present in the story. I**


End file.
